March on the Black Gate 2: The Quest for the Hand of Time
by Mr. Raleigh D
Summary: After their battle against Eon, Green Lantern and Kara are transported to Ben's past to look for the Hand of Time to repair the space-time conituum from chronological collapse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ben 10 or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you the new story and sequel to the story, March on the Black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords, "March on the Black Gate II: The Quest for the Hand of Time". I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as i like writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always aprpeciated. Thankyou!**_

* * *

**The Time Stream**

In Mr. Smoothies parking lot, a man carrying a powerful staff who wore a helmet with his army of men, carrying energy swords, were in their fighting stance as they locked their eyes at a man wearing a glowing green uniform with a lanter insignia on the front, floating in the air wearing a power ring in his left hand with glowing green eyes locked at the army, a teenaged girl with blonde hair wearing a white tee belly shirt with a red "S" insignia on the front, a red skirt, and a small cape, another girl with flowing orange hair wearing a blue shirt over a white vested shirt, and a black skirt. Her fists were glowing raging pink, a boy wearing a black shirt over a grey tee, blue jeans and sneakers, and another boy wearing a black shirt under a green jacket with the number 10 on the side, blue jeans, and sneakers. He also wears a strange watch on his wrist.

Green Lantern, Kara, Gwen, Kevin, and Ben were all fighting the army that was sent by the malevolent Eon.

Gwen shielded Ben as he prepared himself to use the Omnitri.

"How long before you can change?" she asked.

"Just give me a little," said Ben - until the watch activated.

"Hah, finally!" he said, "Hero Time!" And with that, Ben slapped his hands down on the faceplate and was engulfed in a layer of green light. From there, his skin became green as vines rapidly engulfed him. And when the light died down, standing by his place was the plant alien he eclaimed...

"Swampfire!" he yelled.

"Finally, something interesting," said GL.

"Surprises, surprises," Kevin said as Kara swooped in and slammed Eon's armies to the ground while dodging his attacks

"Kara!" Ben yelled as he threw flames at Eon, preventing him from hitting her with his time ray.

Gwen finally shielded her as Kara finished them off with one fatal punch.

"That was easy," she said.

"What took you so long?" asked GL.

"I was helping the Justice League rebuild the Watch Tower with the help of the Plumbers, why?" she asked.

"Nice reunion, but surely it shall be your last," Eon interrupted.

"Hey, you got to say, for a person who claims to be powerful and such, you sure are weak!" Kara insulted Eon.

Kevin narrowed his eyes at Kara.

"Really?" he asked.

Kara shrugged.

"You will pay for making a mockery out of me, girl!" Eon roared as he charged towards Kara, only for Green Lantern to form a baseball bat to strike a hard hitting blow at Eon unaware that Eon had a few tricks up his sleeves.

Eon used his staff and created a portal transporting both Kara and Green Lantern inside.

"Kara!" Ben yelled as he begins to run after her, but sadly the portal closed, leaving the Omnitri wielder and the Alien Force stranded.

"Where's they go?" Kevin asked looking around.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you the sequel, "March on the Black Gate: The Quest for the Hand of Time". I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I have writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and...**_

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter to the story, "March on the Black Gate 2: The Quest for the Hand of Time". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I have writing it for you all. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

**Versus**

It was black for the two heroes, then light penetrated. Kara got up, feeling nausious from that attack. She felt pretty weak and wobbly and the like, poractically from that risky move against Eon. She scanned her surroundings and discovered they were in a camping site.

Green Lantern was lying on the ground unconcious. He later groaned and began to retain it. He got up as soon Kara did. His ring was getting dim.

Suddenly, like a switch being turned on, Kara gasped and noticed that they were no longer by Mr. Smoothies, or civilisaition for that matter.

"Where's Ben? Where's Gwen? Where's Kevin?" she panicked.

Green Lantern John Stewart got up and scanned his surroundings as well. He squinted his eyes, his vision was a bit blurry for a moment at first until he retained his vision.

"I don't know. Not home, that's for sure," he said.

"I remember that Professor guy warning us about Eon's intentions. Does that mean that we might've moved forward in time?" she asked.

"Or practically in some alternate reality," Green Lantern, "Just think of it, if Ben, Gwen and Kevin are the good guys in their world, just think of it what would happen if their alternate versions came to us?"

"Then they'll think we're the threat and its the Justice Lords all over again," said Kara.

"So we better keep quiet, and keep our guard high. The League aren't here to back us up, including the Plumbers that we know and can trust if that's the case," he said.

Kara agreed as they made their journey out of the woods.

Green Lantern and Kara got out of the woods, but then paused a little when they saw something shocking.

There was a particularly a familiar RV in the middle of the campsite.

"Isn't that Max's RV?" asked GL.

Kara was speechless.

"It looks practically...the same actually," said Kara.

"Why is it doing in the middle of a campsite?" asked GL.

"I don't know."

"Well, whatever it is, we're going to go check it out to see what's going on. Come on," L led.

Kara was a little uneasy going along with this, but she was also curious. Both of them were skeptical, but yet in need for investigating. They wanted to pull their heads in the dark, and this was their chance.

By the time they arrived by the RV, Green Lantern knocked on the door.

"Seems like nobody's home," said Kara.

"Seems like nobody don't want us to know," Green Lantern said attempting to barge in - until he heard an obnoious voice from afar.

"Hey!"

Green Lantern and Kara both jumped and turned to the source of the yell. It was a little 11 year old boy wearing a white shirt with a lone vertical black stripe cutting across the middle, wears green shorts, and black sneakers. He had a bad attitude towards them with his arms folded.

"Hey, kid this is too dangerous. This is not a playground," said Green Lantern.

"I don't know what your deal is wierd guy, but all i know is that you better step away from Grandpa's house before I tear you apart!" he yelled.

Green Lantern was amused, but a little impatient.

"Oh, really? You and what army?" he asked, provoking him.

As they bickered, ara noticed the familiar hourglass symbol on the boy's watch.

"Ben?" Kara said, startling the boy.

**Author's Notes:** _**Hello guys of the fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels who brought you the new chapter to the sequel, "March on the Black Gate II: The Quest for the Hand of Time". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I did. lease always leave reviews, they are always appreciated.**_

_**Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and...**_

_**Peace!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter to the fanfic, "March on the Black Gate 2: Quest for the Hand of Time". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as i have. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you.**_

* * *

**Come in Conquest**

Kara was wide-eyed to find the Omnitrix on the boy's wrist, but it was so different from the one her Ben had. This one was fat and bulky while the other was green and slender. The boy got to his fighting stance.

"You only have ten seconds to talk!" Ben demanded.

Green Lantern found the boy humorous, unaware that the boy he was laughing at was Ben. Kara pulled Green Lantern to the side.

"John, this is no ordinary kid," said Kara.

"What makes you say that?" John asked.

"Look at his wrist," Kara pointed.

"Do I have all day, or do I have to pound you to get some answers!" he threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Green Lantern shot back with his arms crossed.

"No, but this does!" Ben said quickly lifting up his arm, activated the Omnitrix as it revealed the icon of a tall creature what looked like tentacles.

"It's hero time!" Ben said.

Green Lantern was wide-eyed, recognizing the same catchphrase he heard before. He tried to use his ring to prevent Ben from activating it, but it was too late.

Ben was engulfed in emerald green light, and when the light died down stood a tall, black creature with one, green eye, and two tentacles that resembled very long plugs.

"Alright, Feedback!" Ben yelled.

Kara and Green Lantern were deadpanned. They've seen virtually most of Ben's aliens, but not this one. Green Lantern kept his guard extra high. Remembering the beating he had with teenaged Ben. He had no idea what kid Ben was capable of.

"Any last words before I fry you to the iron bars?" Feedback said with a cocky grin across his face.

"Ben, we are not here to fight! We are here to warn you - or at least I think Paradox might have wanted us too," Green Lantern said.

"Trust me, there is a dangerous force that you don't understand!" Kara said.

"Blah-blah-blah, I heard this story a million times!" Feedback yelled as he shot a surge of electricity to the superpower duo. Green Lantern made a shield construct with his ring while Kara simply dodged the attack. After Feedback blasted them, he was deadpanned with Green Lantern's green shield and Kara suddenly floating in the air.

Feedback twitched his eye a little.

"Show-off!" Feedback whinned, charging towards Green Lantern.

"Yeah, like you the one to talk!" said Green Lantern charging towards him, creating a construct of baseball bat to swing at him. Kara flew at him to pin him down, telling Green Lantern not to hurt him severely, but just to sting him.

Green Lantern agreed and instead of swinging his bat at Ben, he swung a fly swatter at him.

"I hope he doesn't develop bruises!" Green Lantern said.

Green Lantern flew over to Feedback to help him up, but then was suddenly blasted by a powerful pink sphere. He was pushed several feet away from him.

"Hey, nobody hurt my cousin except me!" said a little girl wearing a blue shirt with a kitten on the front, a pair of white jeans and sneakers. She had emerald green eyes, a little lighter than Ben's and the like.

"Gwen?" Kara said out in the open.

Gwen turned her attention to the Kryptonian powerhouse in shock.

Ben shared a bit fright, but in the end kept his guard immensely high and activate his protective mode.

"You stay away from my cousin whoever you are!" Feedback said blasting Green Lantern with another dose of electricity. GL made another shield to block his attack.

"Any help here!" yelled GL.

"I'm having a bit of trouble of my own!" Kara said dodging Gwen's attacks.

"Gwen, stop! We're your friends!" Kara yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Gwen shouted in fear.

Kara turned to Green Lantern.

"Don't try to hurt them, it'll mess up with the time stream I think!" Kara said.

"I think we already did the moment we set foot in here!" said Green Lantern, "And plus, don't hurt them, tell that to your boyfriend!" he said struggling to keep the shield up.

And with that, Feedback stopped and looked deadpanned. He looked at Kara and then back at the Green Lantern.

He felt ill.

"Say what?" Feedback said before the watch gave out.

"She's my what?" Ben asked.

"She's his what?" Gwen asked.

"Nice job hero," said Kara.

Green Lantern chuckled a little bit, hiding his everlasting shame of admitting to Ben that he and Kara go out.

Ben looked at Kara one more time and felt his stomach churn.

Gwen was disturbed.

"How can this doofus go out with someone like that?" Gwen asked, surprised.

"No comment," Ben said about to throw up.

"It's true, sorry for telling you, but it's practically the only way for us to talk to you," said Green Lantern.

"First thing's first green boy, are you like my cousin?" Ben asked, disgusted.

"Am I like your...what are you talking about?" Green Lantern asked, until something clicked when he looked at his ring.

"I sure hope that Paradox can come in and wipe this boy's memory," he said, showing his fist where the ring lied on his middle finger.

Ben rose an eyebrow.

"You proposed?" Ben joked.

Green Lantern narrowed his eyes in annoyance as Ben looked nervously at Kara, confused of how she could fly and such, plus his own future.

Suddenly, a powerful purple beam blasted in between them.

Floating don from the sky wearing a silver glove was the time manipulator himself, Eon.

Green Lantern and Kara stood ahead of Ben and Gwen guarding them.

"Eon," Green Lantern roared angrily.

"Come here to finish the job huh?" Kara said angrily locking her narrowed eyes at the time manipulator.

"It's a shame that you are alive and well. Luck I presume, but no one can carry luck when time flies at them," Eon said nonchalantly.

Kara rolled her eyes at the pun.

"Puns are the lowest form of comedy, I hate puns!" Kara yelled, flying at the time manipulator, dodged his attacks. Green Lantern blasted green energy at him. Ben and Gwen just watched them fight this guy in confusion.

Gwen's fascination was Green Lantern's power ring. He was able to manipulate light from the ring and form constructs with it. She bawled her hands into fists wondering if her powers cold do the same.

Ben's eyes of course were on Kara. Her super speed and flight fascinated him. How she fought and dodge made him a bit curious, yet cocky.

"You think that I am easily intimidated with two big heroes? Well I think it's time for me to rid the competition," Eon said.

"Oh boy, again with the puns!" Kara said, again annoyed as she shot heat vision at him.

Knowing that they might need some help, Ben looked at his watch.

"Gwen, can you cover my ground?" Ben asked.

"For once, I'll be happy too!" Gwen said with her fist engulfed in pink energy.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: _**Hello guys this is MegaRdaniels who gave you the new chapter for the story, "March on the Black Gate II: The Quest for the Hand of Time". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I have. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated.**_

_**Thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own the rights to Ben 10 or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter to the story, "March on the Black Gate 2: The Quest for the Hand of Time". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I do. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**Let's Join Forces**

Ben observed Kara's fighting style, trying to absorb her techniques. Figuring which alien to use, Gwen on the other hand readied herself to use her powers to help the strangers.

Meanwhile, Kara and Green Lantern had problems with their own, trying to protect the two children from the time manipulator and his army. Eons blasted was blasting his time rays at Kara, but it was blocked by Green Lantern's shield.

Kara dodged most of his attacks, and blasted Eon with her heat vision, only for it to collide to with the time ray.

BOOM!

Eon chuckled evilly pushing his power directly towards her. Kara was getting a little weaker. She didn't know why, or how. Green Lantern made a large hand construct with his ring to sweep the army off, but was overwhelmed.

"I can't keep this up! He's too strong!" Kara said.

Green Lantern, now blasted himself from his army saw a bright green flash. He turned to see an orange beast with black lips leaping over him and attacking Eon.

Eon's men quickly got up, activated their laser swords and charged towards Green Lantern - but suddenly, they were smashed by a pink construct of a hammer.

Green Lantern turned around and saw a chuckling Gwen.

"I did it! I did it!" she yelled happily.

Ben was busy gnawing on Eon, however sadly, Ben was blasted from Eon with a massive, dose of his time rays, aging him quickly.

Green Lantern and Gwen were horrified.

"BEN!" both yelled in horror in unison.

Kara saw it with her own eyes, horrified even. She narrowed her eyes at the time manipulator. She gritted her teeth and flew over to Eon, dodging every one of his attacks.

With her increased speed and strength, she readied her fist to plunge a massive hole at Eon. She screamed to her heart content, ignoring Green Lantern's warning as he used his power ring to blast Eon's army's out-of-the-way.

Suddenly, time stopped.

Kara could feel the weight of Gravity shifting east. Her body stopped moving; she was stuck in mid-air.

"What?" Kara was confused.

Green Lantern, who's green blast from its ring had suddenly stopped, was also confused.

Gwen paused indefinitely, and Ben stopped aging as quickly as participated.

"What just happened?" Green Lantern asked.

"I don't know?" said Kara.

Eon, who could still move chuckled.

"You are a master of time and space-time walker, or needless to say, Paradox?" Eon said.

"Paradox!" Kara and Green Lantern were finally relived.

Out from a flash of blue light stood an angry Professor crossing his arms.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Eon. Manipulating the fundamental rules of physics to serve your whim. Pathetic," said the Professor.

"I am only here to finish what I've started. Getting rid of these two, and if that's by ridding Ben Tennyson from this timeline, then so be it," said Eon.

"By shedding the thin line of time, it'll create a rupture beyond anything the universe had endured. You are standing in a very thin line, Eon," said Professor.

"I beg to differ, time walker!" said Eon charging towards the Professor.

And then so, the two time travelers began to fight. The Professor gave Eon all he had, but eventually, Eon gave the Professor a painful uppercut.

"You are no match for me, Time Walker! Because once I have the Hand of Time, no one, not even you will stand in my way. Make way for a new God to walk among life! Now, be a dear and die for me," he said.

"Get off my time line," said the Professor, setting time to play again, arming Green Lantern's power ring to blast Eon out of the timeline.

Once that happened, all his armies were gone.

The Professor got up, feeling pain.

He straightened his jacket and walked over to Green Lantern.

"Paradox, how its glad to see..."

"Green Lantern, you, Kara, and the children must go to the mountains abroad to go to the Ring of Time, from their, you'll find the Hand of Time," said the Professor tending to Ben.

"Hand of Time?" Kara was lost.

"The Hand of Time is a device created by the highest form of existence, and I think you know what I'm getting at? Right, Green Lantern John Stewart?" the Professor asked.

Green Lantern rose his left eyebrow.

* * *

**Author's Notes****: **_**Review for more chapters!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners! _

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This s MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "March on the Black Gate 2: The Quest for the Hand of Time". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**Oa?**

"You can't be serious?" Green Lantern said to the Professor.

"You mean we should lead Ben and Gwen to Oa? But how could we go to Oa in this dimension?" Kara asked.

"Don't doubt yourself, Kara and Green Lantern, just follow the path beyond you and you'll get where you need to go, from there he will transport you to where you need to go," said the Professor curing Ben from aging rapidly, "Until then, I'll see you good people later on, probably," he said as he disappeared in a layer of blue light, thus making time to play again, thawing Ben and Gwen from being frozen in time.

Ben, in the form of Wildmutt transformed back to normal; he coughed up blood and wheezed.

Gwen panted and developed a headache seeing that the armies were gone.

"What just happened?" Gwen asked.

Green Lantern and Kara stared at one another, trying to come up with an excuse.

"We beat them," they said in unison.

Ben looked up at Kara in awe, but still held his ground as he stood ahead of his cousin.

"You better talk," he said, arming himself with his arsenal.

"We will, but we can't. Not out here," Green Lantern said, "We need someplace quiet."

Gwen lowered Ben's arm and smiled at Green Lantern, even though she still didn't trust the strange duo, she does deserve some explanation of their arrival. she convinced Ben to stand down - and he agreed.

Green Lantern sighed in relief, for now however.

They approached the Rustbucket, Gwen having the keys unlocked the door. But before they went in, they heard something cock.

"Grandpa?" Ben was alarmed.

"Max?" Green Lantern was wide-eyed. He armed himself with his ring just incase. He turned around and saw a pissed off old man carrying a powerful rifle in his hands. He wore goggles.

"Get away from my grandkids!" he barked.

"Max, it's okay! We're on your side!" Kara said before looking at a glaring Green Lantern.

"You made it worse!" he said.

Kara smiled nervously.

Max was startled.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Grandpa, it's alright! They're on our side! They saved our lives!" Ben said, defending the two.

"They did, from who?" Max asked.

"From those time manipulators, whoever they are!" Gwen stated.

"If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't even be here!" Ben said.

Ma glared at the two Leaguers and looked at Ben and Gwen with a sign of trust. If his kids trust them - even to a degree - he would trust them too. However, he kept his guard high in case of an attack. He could see Ben's arm raise a little, and Gwen with her powers dimming a little towards them.

He lowered his weapon and approached the two Leaguers.

"You better have a better explanation for this," said Max.

Green Lantern nodded.

In the rust bucket, Kara and Green Lantern sat on the opposite side of Ben and Gwen. Max stood by them.

"After Eon blasted you with his time ray, Ben, a man by the name of Paradox came by and cured you after he chased him out from your timeline by a decimal. Eon is looking for the Hand of Time which is located on Oa, a planet in my dimension. I don't know how or where we should transport from this dimension to ours. We simply don't know. The Justice League has the technology to jumpgate between dimensions, but that's in our current timeline," said Green Lantern.

"To make the long story short, if we don't get to Oa before Eon does, you and everyone you know will be eliminated not from space, but from time entirely," said Kara.

Ben, Gwen, Ma had their mouths open wide in shock. It went lower after Green Lantern told Ben that Oa's populated by Green Lanterns just like him. Kara added to her origins that she's an alien, but that's all she could give at the moment. But she did tell Ben that he was a lot stronger and skillful with the Omnitrix, which shocked Ben because how would she know about the Omnitrix if she's from another dimension unless she met him in the future. This made Ben to blush a little, something that Gwen chuckled.

"That's deep," said Ben.

"Correction, alot deep," Gwen said.

"So, um Green Lantern John Stewart, you said that this Hand of Time is important right?" asked Max.

"Yes," GL replied.

"I think I know the person who could bring you guys to Oa," said Max.

**Author's Notes: **_**Hello people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels who brought you the new chapter to the story, "March on the Black Gate 2: The Quest for the Hand of Time". I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and...**_

**Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ben 10 or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners. _

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "March on the Black Gate 2: The Quest for the Hand of Time". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

**Reboot in Time?**

"You will pay for making a mockery out of me, girl!" Eon roared as he charged towards Kara, only for Green Lantern to form a baseball bat to strike a hard hitting blow at Eon unaware that Eon had a few tricks up his sleeves.

Eon used his staff and created a portal transporting both Kara and Green Lantern inside.

"Kara!" Ben yelled as he begins to run after her, but sadly the portal closed, leaving the Omnitri wielder and the Alien Force stranded.

"Where'd they go?" Kevin asked looking around.

"I don't know!" Ben said, "Gee, I hope they're okay."

"You mean _she_ okay?" Kevin chuckled.

Ben blushed and gritted his teeth, annoyed at Kevin's witty comment.

Gwen groaned and sighed, "They'll going to make it. We're talking about memebrs that saved their world more times then we can count!" said Gwen.

"Yeah, you're right, but that's in their world! I don't know how they are going to top Eon. They've defeated Dr. Animo, after he escaped from the Null Void more times then I can count since they've arrived," said Ben.

"...and minor crime on the way, stealing your thunder," said Kevin.

"Yeah, that too," Ben said glaring at Kevin, remebering the weekend he endured bored right out of his mind with nothing to do but watching Sumo slammers and looking at his watch, though he did remembered spending some normal time with his friends. So there were some upsides to this.

"Well, we better call the Justice League and tell them what happened," said Gwen, dialing Diana's cell - until a portal opened up behind them.

They turned around immediately and saw...

"Oh my god," said Ben.

**Author's Notes:** _**Review for more chapters!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there wonderful people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "March on the Black Gate 2: Quest for the Hand of Time". I know it's been a while since I updated this story. But now it's back! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**Bond**

In the RV, Ben was sitting across from Gwen and Green Lantern as they discussed a few things regarding academics and the like. From what Ben overheard, Gwen was pretty interested of Green Lantern's life and the corp he represents. Not once she ever mentioned Ben, which was in a sense a good/bad thing. It was bad because his ego was shot, gradually dying. However, Gwen and Green Lantern was not on Ben's mind - it was Kara. Kara was sitting in the front seat by his grandfather. He listened in to their conversation.

So far it was about mundane stuff; stuff he really does not care for - until Kara mentioned his name. With this, Ben eavesdropped - it all started when he went to the bathroom, for once, Gwen didn't notice.

In the bathroom, Ben activated his Omnitrix and switched to the icon resembling Grey Matter. He pressed down the dial and the next thing he knew, he was engulfed in a layer of emerald green light. When the light died down, outside, Green Lantern noticed the sudden Green flash, however he ignored it - for good reason.

Grey Matter did a few acrobatic moves to accelerate his posture towards the front seat. Once he arrived behind the neck cushion - Ma made a sudden stop as a deer was walking across the street. That sudden stop forced Ben to fly out from behind the neck cushion, through the small hole straight to Kara's - breasts. Luckily, she didn't notice him since Ben was sinking between her breasts. In between, Ben tried to breath as he cheeks reddened uncontrollably.

"This is not good," he said very softly. Fear and embarrassment were muddled.

After the deer had passed, Ma continued driving straight.

A few miles later, Ma finally arrived to the gas station. He parked the RV at the second terminal.

"Is there something you want from there? Or are you okay?" Ma asked the female Kryptonian.

"I'm alright," Kara replied.

Ma turned to Green Lantern and Gwen.

"What about you two?" he asked.

"You can bring me back a soda," Green Lantern said.

"Chips please," said Gwen.

"Ben?" Max called.

No reply.

"Ben?" he called again. This made Kara a bit worried. However, she furrowed her brow once Green Lantern gave an uncaring look. Max sighed.

"He must've been sleeping through the trip," Max assumed.

"You got that right," Green Lantern said, chuckling.

Ma rose his left brow.

"Anyway, I'll be right back, you guys stay good," he said. As he left, Green Lantern and Gwen got out of the RV a few minutes after he left the RV. Kara meanwhile was looking for fiddling with her fingers. Gwen was making a list of insults to call Ben the more Kara showed her likening.

Once Green Lantern prepared to leave to show Gwen a trick on how to use her abilities, Kara got up and left for the bathroom as she began to feel something wiggling on her chest.

"If I were you, I'll go to the bathroom," said GL.

GL closed the door, leaving a confused Kara hanging. Now getting worried, she began to look for Ben.

"Ben?" she called.

No reply.

She checked the back, Ben was not there. She checked the kitchen, again Ben was not there. She checked everywhere but the bathroom. Once there, she checked the cabinet. She was about to freak out - until she saw the front of her shirt forming a hill.

Kara gasped.

_"Has Ben been in between..." _Kara thought angrily, remembering how cruel 10-year-old boy were, she never thought Ben would be in the gutter like that. She reached in there and grabbed him. However, by surprise, Ben was red in the face, and he was shaking very wildly. He curled up to a ball, and gasped for air. Kara calmed down as she saw that Ben was relieved to be out of there, however he did enjoy being there. but as cocky and snooty Ben was, he had his limits.

"Ben?" Kara said, calmly. Ben looked at the Kryptonian in fear at first, but then calmed down. It was an awkward silence - until Ben's Omnitrix battery gave out, transforming Grey Matter back into regular Ben.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Review for more chapters!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners. _

_**Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the fanfic, "March on the Black Gate 2: Quest for the Hand of Time". I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you! - and Muffin...update soon man! I hunger for more of your fanfic!**_

* * *

**Again? Really?**

After that awkward silence, Kara and Ben sat alone in the RV. They bonded quickly - maybe it was because that Supergirl impressed Ben of her adventures - before she met the teenaged Ben. Ben was being a little fanboy. He had no clue she was capable of doing such things like that - even against a planetary warlord.

"You really did all that with some guy ironically named Superman?" Ben asked in glee. Kara nodded with a smile.

"Whoa, you're so cool!" he admitted.

"Not as cool as you," Kara said playfully punching Ben in the face as a parent would to a child.

"Not as cool as I? I saw you floating in the air and dashing to some time dork's face like it was nothing? However with me - my powers comes from this watch. It only gives me ten minutes for me to use my powers before it times out," Ben said, "And that sucks."

"Oh don't say that - at least you don't have a green rock as a weakness," Kara mumbled the last part. Ben got confused.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Say, what was your origins anyway?" Ben asked a bit curious about Kara's beginnings. She was aware that she told Ben about her and her cousin's origins before. She didn't want to start a paradox or something like that. But the time stream was already dangerously thin the moment they traveled through time.

"I'm going to be brief," she said, "My planet..."

"BOOM!"

An explosion occurred by the gas station. Coming out from the store was a giant frog being controlled by some mad scientist. The frog carried an old man in its mouth

"Alas, I have found you Ben Tennyson!" the voice was arrogant like. It was very obnoxious and annoying at best - yet threatening. It was none other than - Dr. Animo.

Kara groaned, annoyed - as well as Ben.

"Not this guy again!" Kara and Ben said in unison before they looked at each other exchanging faces. Each giving one a confused look.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Ben and Kara asked each other in unison.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Review for more chapters!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners. _

_**Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Match on the Black Gate 2: Quest for the Hand of Time". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I have writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

**Red in the Eyes**

When Dr. Animo showed up in front of the heroes, Kara and Ben groaned - annoyed by this guy's antics. However, they did take a few shocking glances at one another when they saw how they each reacted by seeing him.

"You know this guy?" Ben asked, a bit shocked.

Kara nervously scratched the back of her head and chuckled.

"Long, and painful story, Ben," said Kara.

"Hey!" shouted the Green Lantern from afar fighting mutated-humanoid toadstools with laser-swords, "If you guys are done talking - we need some muscle over here!" The toadstools got GL and Gwen completely surrounded.

"Well, well, well...looks like Ben got a sweet lady besides him! - kinda strange for a little twerp to ever pimp a blonde..." Dr. Animo shrugged, "But with age I believe in this day in age, young people nowadays are just getting it in."

Ben blushed in both embarressment and anger. That and he was unsure what he meant by all that since he was pretty young - Kara however understood every single sillable that slipped out of his mouth. And with that said, since this was Ben's past, Dr. Animo had no idea how much he can push Kara to the brink of insanity. Green Lantern saw this.

"Um, Animo. I suggest that you stop," said Green Lantern.

"Why? - whats going to...," Green Lantern whispered to Gwen's ear to have a preview of what was going to happen if this goes on. Gwen was wide-eyed. Ben however still had no clue. Albeit, he did saw Kara in action, but to see her in her full strength would be like surfing in a tornado.

"Oh," Gwen said.

Kara angrily got out of the RV. Ready to rumble.

**Author's Notes:** _Review for more chapters!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Ben 10 or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners. _

_**Hi there people of the Internet! I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter I launched for you guys tonight. Please read and review, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**Ben and Kara Part 2**

During the fight, Max Tennyson was at the counter listening to his classic rock music while in the background, Green Lantern, Ben Tennyson, now as Four-Arms, and Gwen fighting Dr. Animo and his toad army.

When Ma came out, everything was already a mess. The RV was still intact, surprisingly, and most of the mutated toads that were controlled by Dr. Animo were now regular frogs. Save for the destruction left from the fight, Ma glanced over at the three out of four gas terminals that were destroyed. Firefighters were already present, and the police took Dr. Animo into their custody.

"I'll get you Ben Tennyson, and your little allies too!" Animo ranted as the cop pushed him in the passenger seat.

"I take that you guys already handled everything, right?" Ma asked with a small smile.

The heroes replied with a nod as they panted.

...

Back on the road, Kara was in the back seat with Ben, who was still little uncomfortable with knowing he actually goes out with her and the like. Ben presumed to ask more questions about his future, but Kara would always either refuse to tell him further about his future, or just tease him for the heck of it.

When the rose that night, Ma parked the RV to a nearby campsite. Gwen and Ben were in a heated argument over who was smarter. Kara barely avoided getting into the argument - and there were some occasions where Gwen would refer to her name to embarrass Ben. Ben having a slight blush on his face shot back a glare and a witty remark.

...

_Ben's POV_

It was getting late. Grandpa announced that it was time for us to go to bed. I shut off the lights and dosed off to sleep. I couldn't believe that I have to sleep with little doofus over here. Blech.

Today started pretty strange for me - I mean us. The first day of summer of me discovering the Omnitrix to me fighting alien missionaries into me meeting two off worlders. I couldn't believe and still tried to comprehend what that girl told me. She's an alien. Yeah because aliens that look completely like humans are literally from another planet. *Sigh* Is frustration and stress a part of being a superhero?

I tried to go to sleep, but I groaned, twisted and turned, trying to get a good night's rest, but I couldn't. I suddenly opened my eyes and discovered that _she_ was completely gone. I checked to see that Gwen was still asleep - I let out a small chuckle knowing that she snores in her sleep.

I got up from my bunk, and walked through the RV, I looked everywhere, but so far, all I saw was the green dude sleeping in the front seat. Finally I saw her standing outside looking at the stars. I put on a small, devious smile. I pulled a night prank on Gwen and Grandpa before - why not test her. I activated my Omnitrix, scrolled through my selection on the menu, and pressed the dial.

"GHOSTFREAK!" I yelled - for some reason, "She won't even know I'm there."

I phased through the front window and turned invisible. I made ghostly moans, moans that are convincing by the way and approached her carefully. As she stares out in the stars...

"I know that's you Ben, cut it out."

...I heard the chuckle as she turned around giving me a smug smile with her arms crossed. I turned visible again, letting her see my transformation. She wasn't surprised to see Ghostfreak? That was weird-ish.

"Spoiler alert, you tried that prank on me before," she said, before I transformed back.

"Man you are no fun," i said pouting.

"I am a lot of fun," she protested, "I just have fun with original pranks."

"At least you're not Gwen. You're kinda generous by your insults," I said.

"Criticism, and thank you," she said smiling, rubbing her nose against mine.

"However, I'm curious though..."

"About what?" I asked.

"What's with the S?" I asked.

"The S?"

"Yeah, the big fat, red S surrounded by a red shield?" I asked.

Then she grew silent. She looked at the emblem on her shirt and sighed. She seemed...troubled. It was like pain infested her. Why?

She then began to speak.

"It's not an S. It's a symbol to my people - to _him_," she said.

"Who?"

Kara gave me those icy blue eyes. I could tell that it was something personal.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: _Read and Review._


End file.
